¿Qué sales con quién?
by WoodyMin
Summary: Minerva McGonagall y Alastor Moody son mejores amigos, una tarde de noviembre de 1995 él le informa que comenzó a salir con alguien que ella considera incompetente y un fraude.


**Es una idea tonta que tuve donde Minerva y Alastor son mejores amigos y él le dice que comenzó a salir con una persona que ella cree incompetente e irritante.**

"Trelawney?" dijo Minerva dejando la taza que estaba por llevarse a la boca suspendida en el aire "como… Sybil Trelawney?" repitió mirando a uno de sus mejores amigos sentado frente a ella

"exacto" dijo Alastor despreocupadamente y bebió su té

"estas loco?" dijo Minerva molesta bajando la taza a la mesita "lo haces sólo para molestarme, verdad?"

"es de verdad" se rio Alastor divertido "salí de la oficina de Albus y me encontré con esta encantadora mujer…"

"encantadora?" murmuró Minerva frunciendo el ceño

"…levitando 5 bolas de cristal delante de ella, me mira y dice que veía algo en mi futuro, me reí diciendo que no creía en eso"

"por fin algo coherente que sale de tu boca" gruñó Minerva

"me dice que ya lo sabía y que también sabía que era muy aficionado al Jerez, que tenía una botella en su oficina…"

"una sola?" se burló Minerva

"que podíamos compartirla" continuó Alastor "no puedo negarme al alcohol Minnie, le dije que sí y sorpresivamente pase un buen momento, la vi de nuevo al día siguiente y al siguiente… y al siguiente y hoy a la noche cenaremos"

"no tienes asuntos de la Orden que resolver?" se quejó Minerva cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

"Por supuesto!" dijo con seriedad "pero también soy un hombre con necesidades"

Minerva rodeó los ojos "te das cuenta que habrá escuchado en la Sala de Profesores que ibas a ir a ver a Albus y estuvo esperando fuera de la oficina hasta que salgas y tú caíste?"

"innegablemente" sonrió de costado "era obvio, sabes que no creo en la adivinación pero Sybbie es divertida y pase un buen momento con ella, detrás de toda ese "misterio" hay una gran mujer"

"diug" gruñó Minerva y tomó su taza de nuevo, se disponía a beber su té cuando la puerta sonó, bajó la taza y se levantó de su sofá individual, Alastor tomó una galleta de Jengibre y la comió mientras Minerva abría la puerta

"buenas tardes, Dolores" dijo Minerva con una falsa sonrisa

"Minerva!" dijo Dolores y entró a la oficina sin pedir permiso, miró alrededor y vio a Alastor sentado en un sofá individual devorando una galleta "Sr. Moody" dijo sorprendida con cara de asco, la cara que siempre ponía cuando veía el ojo de Moody.

"Umbridge" gruñó y continuó comiendo

"que necesita Dolores?" preguntó Minerva todavía parada junto a la puerta sin cerrarla

"saber si todo estaba bien por aquí" sonrió y Minerva frunció el ceño

"disculpe Dolores pero ese no es tu trabajo, eres profesora de Defensa"

"si, por supuesto pero me gusta revisar que todo _esté_ bajo control" dio una risita "que todos los profesores se comporten con dignidad y decoro, que no suceda nada…."

Minerva alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos "se refiere a la visita de Alastor?" preguntó indignada "porque le recuerdo que los profesores pueden tener invitados, además de que hoy es sábado, no hay clases y el por qué mi amigo viene a visitarme no es de su incumbencia. Así que por favor, puede retirarse que tengo visitas"

Dolores la miró sorprendida y asintió con el ceño fruncido "la veré en la cena, Minerva"

"no sé, Dolores, quizá este muy ocupada haciendo cosas indecorosas" sonrió y le cerró la puerta en la cara

Alastor comenzó a reír "cómo se atreve" dijo Minerva con enojo "tú te acuestas con Sybil y me acusan a mí!"

Alastor volvió a reír, Minerva se volvió a sentar frente a él con enojo "deja de reírte!"

"esa mujer es terrible" negó con la cabeza "lo mismo era en el Ministerio, se cree la dueña de todo"

Minerva negó la cabeza todavía enfurecida "lo peor es que estamos en Noviembre, Alastor, tengo meses hasta que se termine el año escolar" suspiró

"sabes quizás esto nos sirva" dijo luego de unos minutos

"que cosa?" preguntó tomando una galleta, siempre la calmaban

"que el sapo crea que estamos saliendo"

Minerva no pudo evitar reír ante el apodo "Albus y yo también la llamamos "el sapo"

"si, en el Ministerio también" sonrió Alastor

"a mí me serviría, dejaría de pensar que salgo con Albus pero a ti? No tiene nada con Trelawney" dijo Minerva analizando la situación

"en realidad sí, cree que es una mentirosa y que deberían echarla"

Minerva no dijo nada y Alastor le lanzó una mirada.

"entonces tú vendrías aquí y ella creería que es para estar conmigo" sonrió Minerva lentamente "no es mala idea, cada vez que entre por sorpresa estaremos tomando el té o estaré sola y diré que estas durmiendo"

"el plan perfecto" sonrió Alastor

"aunque por favor" dijo Minerva con un poco de cara de asco "no vengas tan seguido, vayan a cabeza de puerco o cualquier bar barato"

"supongo que podríamos ir a…." comenzó Alastor

"y menos a Grimmauld Place!" dijo rápidamente "no debe saber nada de la Orden" uso su voz de profesora, la voz que usaba cuando estaba enojada con sus cachorros.

"que crees que soy un novato Min?" preguntó con seriedad, ella lo miró e hizo una mueca

"lo siento" suspiró "tienes razón, sabes lo que haces"

El asintió con una pequeña sonrisa "crees que deberíamos salir y besarnos en la puerta de Hogwarts para que Umbridge nos vea?" se burló

"si, me parece un plan muy perfecto" dijo con sarcasmo "además que nos verán cientos de alumnos chismosos"

Alastor se rio y volvió a tomar lo que quedaba de té

"crees que se irá?" preguntó Minerva con seriedad, Alastor levantó la mirada y la vio a los ojos "Umbridge? Que algún día todo volverá como antes?"

"ya pasamos por esto, Min" dijo Alastor con tristeza "no Umbridge" sonrió "pero si idiotas como ella y todo salió bien"

Ella sonrió lentamente y tomó su mano a través de la mesa "prométeme que te cuidaras, Moody" dijo con seriedad "tú y Albus son todo para mí y no podría perder a ninguno, prométeme que no te harás el héroe"

"yo nunca me hago el héroe" murmuró y ella rodeó los ojos

"sabes lo que digo" advirtió

La miró por unos segundos y sonrió "lo prometo" apretó su mano "todo esto pasará, ganaremos la guerra y los 3 estaremos bebiendo whiskey de fuego en su oficina mientras nos reímos de historias viejas"

Minerva sonrió con nostalgia "y cantamos canciones de bares" Alastor se rio

"si, es una promesa Min"

Ella asintió y soltó su mano lentamente, volvió a tomar la taza y bebió los últimos sorbos de té, mirando a su mejor amigo frente a ella, el que había conocido en la Academia de Aurores con 18 años, el que la apoyó para dejar el Ministerio y seguir una carrera de Transfiguración, el que la llevó al altar cuando se casó, el que la abrazaba cuando tenía miedo y no podía admitirlo, el que la hacía reír y el que iba a beber con ella cuando toda esta estúpida guerra termine.


End file.
